onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-40075206-20190711141136/@comment-26575165-20190721212835
Baki62 "Justement tu dis ça au contributeur concernant sur les seconds genre Marco , Joz : "Concernant Kizaru permets moi de bien te rire au nez, le mec après le coup de pied est main dans les poches, même pas une poussière sur sa tenue, il te ris littéralement lui aussi, sans parler de la fois où il se porte volontaire direct pr allez a Wano a la rencontre d un empereur, un pays voire de stopper une rencontre de 2 empereurs. Ryokugyu l amiral qu on attends depuis 200 scans peut mourir de rire en te lisant, il attends toujours son heure le pauvre" "Faut juste attendre le flash-back de la rêverie Sabo et 3 de ses partenaires qui ont tenté de délivrer Kuma, cela a été dit par BN qu'en il lit le journal. Sabo doit au moins atteindre un niveau second comme Katakuri mais ses 3 partenaires c'est un niveau en dessous genre 3ème ou 4ème commandants d'un Empereur, donc Fujitora et Ryokugyu ont dû se balader les mains dans les poches pour combattre les 4 révolutionnaires.Ils ont dû les atomiser, en blesser et capturer au moins 1 c'est le strict minimum pour 2 Amiraux ayant devant eux les pires ennemis du Gouvernement Mondial et des Dragons Célestes. Sachant qu'ils sont sur le domaine des Dragons Célestes, si les 4 révolutionnaires arrivent à s'échapper , c'est une humiliation totale pour la Marine." Et ? Quel est le rapport entre mes réponses sur des points précis, argumentés que tu cites et ton "faut juste attendre le flash back etc etc etc" ? C est un contre argument faut juste attendre ? Toi tu blablates beaucoup pr rien dire, c est vide le contenu ^^ je réponds sur des cas précis ,situation précise et toi t as vraiment cru que ta réponse a 2 franc "faut juste attendre" de 20 lignes était valable ? C est du gros foutage de gueule, ça fait 10 fois que tu fais du hors sujet mec, tu t enfoncés x'))) Quand on a rien a dire, le mieux c est de rien dire tout simplement ;) "Greenn06 tu t'es tellement pris la tête avec pleins de contributeurs lors de l'affrontement AkainuVSBB à défendre l'Amiral qui s'est fait mettre en mode PLS que tu te souviens plus ce que tu leur a répondu, j'invente aucuns de tes commentaires. ( à ta décharge, tu étais le seul à défendre Akainu contre plusieurs proBB)" Je me souviens de tout, allez je vais m amuser a te ridiculiser encore plus vu que c est ce que tu veux apparemment "Je te cite dans le topic Écart des forces Empereurs-Amiraux ton commentaire du 23 juin: jpeux te dire que si les amiraux avaient été en mode punk hazard, cette guerre aurait été terminé en dix éclair et victoire au la main de la Marine. Le truc c est que c est impossible vis a vis du contexte et le but est de mettre en avant les pirates, pas de les humilier.". Il est ici question de BB avec alliés VS 4 amiraux a fond, dommage toujours pas d incohérence, essaye encore ^^ "Ton commentaire du 25 juin: Les amiraux étaient carrément bridés, Joz sauve BB inextrémis face à Aokiji et akainu met a genoux BB alors que juste avant il est mains ds les poches" Ouais et ? Barbe blanche était affaiblit par Sqardo, vieux, pas a son top Level. Sérieux essaye encore ^^ "Ton comentaire du 28 juin où tu te prends la tête avec San-Uchiwa pour dire qu' Akainu fait face au All commandants et prêt à les affronter tous en même temps." Mdrrr quoi j ai pas le droit de penser qu un amiral vaut all commandants empereur après une démonstration d akainu ? C est où que j insinue qu un empereur est moins fort sur ce point ? "Dans le topic Pourquoi Yonko>Amiraux: Tu parlais de progression et d'éveil quand Akainu s'est battu avec Aokiji à Punk Hazard, je t'ai répondu ceci : Akainu n'a pas progressé, avant ou après ellipse, il a le même niveau. Même si je prends tes propos qui dit que les Amiraux été pas à fond à Marineford car ils ont pas montré l'éveil, pour moi si éveil il y a c'est avant ellipse. J'ai lu parfois dans des topics, qu'ils se sont améliorés lors de leur combat à Punkhazard (je parle d'Akainu et Aokiji) et ont su éveiller leur fruit car les deux Amiraux ont repoussés leurs limites. Cela serait incohérent, cela voudrait dire qu' Akainu est le plus fort des Amiraux, puis Aokiji 2ème ensuite, car ni Kizaru,ni Fujitora, ni Ryokugyu, n'ont pas eu de combat à l'extrême depuis perpéte donc les trois autre amiraux n'ont pas d'éveils donc inférieurs. Et si Kizaru, Fujitora et Ryokugyu avaient déjà l'éveil avant Marineford là ce serait l'inverse du coup ces 3 Amiraux étaient supérieurs à Akainu et Aokiji vu que eux ne l'avaient pas encore à Marineford." T as quel âge serieux ? C est quoi cette argumentation bateau qui veut rien dire ? xD l'éveil n apparait pas au cours d un combat extrême, un combat extrême développe les sens. Et bref où est le rapport amiral > empereur, je cherche encore mes incoherences par contre du blabla hs il y en a perte de vue :')